If I Should Fall (Part 3)
by Ashie A.K.A Skeeze
Summary: This is only rated 'R' for some serious profanity, but, it's finally here! Your wish has come true, it's finally turning to a Takari. Read, so I don't have to give more detail... ^-^


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dejimon, never have, won't ever get a price cut from the merchandising. The only here that really does belong to me is this storyline.  
  
Ok, here it is, at last! Part 3 of 'If I Should Fall'!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
It seems I spend most of my times sleeping, resting, or being drugged. But, for some reason, I trust my roommate, Jyou, and that young doctor who seem so familiar, Hikari. I've been in the hospital for about a week, and hardly remember a thing about being here. Just... Pain. Emotional and physical.   
  
I wasn't even up yet, but, lo and behold, someone was at the door. Someone answered it, and I heard a rather nasty exchange of words. One voice I recognized as Hikari's. The other one... It was like hearing a memory, straight from my heart.   
  
'Just move the hell out of my way, bitch. If I need you in here, I'll ask. Now, just leave me and my darling Takeru all alone, so I can try to help my poor love.'  
  
'Lukai... Please. I know you love Takeru as much as I do, and I realize he's your boyfriend. But it's my duty as a doctor, and as a friend, to stay with him.'  
  
'I don't think you heard me, Yagami, but I'll repeat it... GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, AND THROW YOU OUT INTO THE GODDAMN HALL!!'  
  
Hikari then left, mumbling about 'damn bitch Lukai..'  
  
'Takeru! Sweetheart!'  
  
Then, the short, vivacious one came over to me, arms held open.   
  
'Hug?'  
  
'...Excuse me...?'  
  
'Aw, shit, don't tell me that Yagami slut told you to forget about me...'  
  
'Hikari's not a slut, Lukai...'  
  
'Y'know, you're right, sweetie. SHE'S A MOTHERFUCKING WHORE! That's what she is.'  
  
Looking helplessly at Jyou, he just grimaced, and acted something out. He...looked like he was having a seizure or something. Then he looked back at me, and nodded.   
  
I took the hint, and fell back in my bed. Faking muscle spasms, I started convulsing.  
  
Lukai screamed. 'OH NO! Jyou, don't just sit there, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!'  
  
Taking Lukai's arm, he tugged her away from my bedside. 'You don't want to see this. It isn't very pretty.'  
  
Screaming bloody murder, she allowed herself to be dragged from my room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
I forgot how loud Lukai could be. As soon as Jyou dragged her from the room, he nodded at me, and smiled. I got the picture, and went into the room.  
  
'Ok, Takeru, you can stop now.'  
  
'How couldya tell I was faking?'  
  
'A lot of reasons, but I won't bore you with all that. It got Lukai out, and I think that was the whole point.'  
  
Grinning, he just looked at me. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I started rambling on, about who was coming by.  
  
Then, before I could really get started, he held his hand up to my lips, and I became silent.   
  
'Don't speak. It kinda makes me feel bad, about letting you go, all those years ago...'  
  
'Well, I had done that once before... Why didn't you come after me the second time?'  
  
'I didn't think you wanted me to...'  
  
'How could you ever think that...?'  
  
'Just the way you gave me a black eye, called me a hentai addict, moron, stupid, wussy, jerk, and all those other names too harsh to repeat.'  
  
'Still... I saw you kissing Lukai, and I just kinda went to pieces...'  
  
'She took advantage of one of our disagreements, and jumped to the opportunity.'  
  
'...I can't really blame her...'  
  
'Yeah, you blamed me...'  
  
'No, you know the worst part? Lukai called me up, and **BRAGGED **about how easy you were to take away from me. I thought she really meant it.'  
  
'I never gave a damn about her, to begin with...'  
  
'Then why did you...?'  
  
'Because you were so upset about the whole deal, and I was just looking to strike back.'  
  
'...I'm so sorry...'  
  
'...Not half as sorry as I am...'  
  
'You're still a charmer...'  
  
'And you're still the same beautiful girl I fell in love with, so long ago...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
Taking her arm, I sat her down on the bed, by my side. I reached up, stroking her lovely, pale, face. Was it really years, since I had been this close to her? Sitting up, I just apologized the best way I knew how; with a kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, just to keep you all hanging, it's not over! >D The final installation will be out soon.  



End file.
